Who Knew
by conniehdez
Summary: Who Knew - Pink songfic. Moments in Ginny's life I figured might match the lyrics.


**A/N: another story that might no make sense...they are all different moments in her life that I figured matched the lyrics**

_**Who Knew? – Pink**_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately.**

Bliss was, in those days, something different.

Bliss was the way he held onto her like she was a lifeline; bliss was the way the wind gently swept her hair as they sat by the lake; bliss was the way they could look at each other and _just know_ things that no-one else knew; bliss was they way they had a million or so personal jokes that nobody understood and no-one needed to understand; bliss was they way he kissed her that first time, and every other time after that.

Bliss was, in short, Harry Potter.

He held out his hand for hers, and she looked up at him with bright eyes. She grasped his hand as he pulled her up, and they left their friends to have some personal time to themselves. She lingered for a moment before smiling contently, but looked back at the ones she was leaving behind.

"I'm here," he said softly in her ear, and her smile grew. "I'll always be here."

_**You took my hand, you showed me how**_

_**You promised me you'd be around**_

_**Mmhmm, that's right**_

_**I took your words and I believed**_

_**In everything you said to me**_

_**Yeah, that's right**_

When she was twelve, she was at the mercy of her brother's endless teasing of her famous – or rather, _infamous_ – crush on Harry Potter. And while her mother had told her brothers _explicitly_ not to tease her on the matter, she hadn't mentioned anything for when she wasn't in hearing distance.

There is one memory that particularly stands out for her. Fred and George are coming in for breakfast and are joking about her – again.

"You know, Gin-Gin," Fred starts. "I'm thinking some day – "

"In three years," George snickers.

"He'll still be walking away – "

"And you'll still be pining!" they laugh together.

Ginny's face flushes as she replies hotly, "If he's walking away, it will be because he came too late."

The boys look at each other and start howling with laughter. Ginny walks out of the kitchen, both angry and horrified that her brothers are still making jokes at her expense.

_One day,_ she thinks angrily to herself as she wipes the angry tears from her eyes. _One day I'll show them!_

_**When someone said '3 years from now,**_

_**You'll be long gone,'**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**Cuz they're all wrong**_

"How long do you think it'll be?"

"Til what?" she asked, surprised. They'd been sitting comfortably by the lake under the tree beside each other, no noise passing between them besides the sounds of their breathing.

"Til Voldemort's gone," he said quietly.

She knew this bothered him more than anything else. She turned to look at him, looking into his eyes. They were happy, but worried, and she couldn't only guess why.

She turned back to look at the lake. "I dunno. Could be years."

"How-how long do you think everything will be alright after that?"

She smiled. "Your shot."

He laughed. "Forever, then."

She turned to look at him again, smiling. "Forever?"

"And ever," he said, closing the gap between them and bringing his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

_**I know better cuz you said forever and ever**_

_**Who knew?**_

"Catch me if you can!" she called, running off through the empty corridor. The sun was setting for the day, and they'd spent the entire afternoon in each other's company. Not that they were complaining, but they wanted to get back inside before it got dark.

"I will, Weasley," he called back, sprinting after her. He was faster, but she was lighter, and they moved at more-or-less the same speed. But soon he caught up to her and spun her around in his arms.

She laughed loudly. "Ahh, you caught me."

"I always do," he said, spinning her again.

_**Remember when we were such fools**_

_**And so convinced and just too cool?**_

_**I wish I could touch you again**_

_**I wish I could still call you friend**_

_**I'd give anything**_

"He won't always be there, you know."

"What do you mean?" she asked, bewildered by the older girl's statement. Hermione had given reasonable advice before, but this was something different.

"Just saying you should really cherish this – what you have," she elaborated, sitting down on the bed.

"Is there something you know I don't?" she asked, lowering her book.

"When it comes to Harry, definitely not," she smirked. "But Voldemort's out there and anything can happen..."

She sighed, putting the book down completely. "I know."

There was a silence before Hermione finally said something. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

She sighed again. "To be honest, I don't really know how."

_**When someone said 'Count your blessings now,**_

_**For they're long gone'**_

_**I guess I just didn't know how**_

_**I was all wrong**_

_**They knew better**_

_**Still you said forever and ever**_

_**Who knew?**_

"Ginny, I...I'm sorry."

The tears would not stop now. She had been able to withstand the rest of the afternoon, retiring to the Common Room earlier than normal. Everyone who saw her knew something had happened, but no-one dared to ask her. She'd finished her work quickly and walked up to her dormitory, feeling everyone's stares on her. She'd only been there for half an hour, rolled in a ball with tears silently falling down her face, when Hermione walked in.

"I was such an _idiot_, 'Mione! I deluded myself into thinking that someone actually wanted me...no surprises it was Harry – "

"Ginny, that was _real_. Everyone saw it. You weren't deluding anyone – "

"I can't even keep a boyfriend. I'm so bloody _pathetic_."

She broke down at this point, her heart breaking.

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

_**Until we meet**_

_**(Until we, until we meet again)**_

_**And I won't forget you, my friend**_

"Ha! Potter wouldn't dare show his face _here_, the scum – "

_SMACK!_ Her fist collided with his face before anyone could do anything to stop her. She was at the end of her tether, and was starting to regain a proper sense of herself. And the first thing she knew was that Malfoy should be _annihilated_.

"Don't you _dare_ insult him, Malfoy! Takes scum to know scum, does it?"

"WEASLEY!"

Everyone's face turned to face the teacher coming towards them.

"Detention with me," she snarled, and Ginny merely glared back.

"Move it, girly!" Amycus shouted, grabbing the back of Ginny's robes and dragged her to the dungeon.

_**What happens when someone says '3 years from now,**_

_**You'll be long gone'**_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_**Cuz they're all wrong**_

She woke up, startled, the memories still flying through her mind. She reached for her glass of water and downed it, the images getting duller and duller as she got more alert with every second.

She stood up and walked over to her closet, pulling out the photo album from the bottom of the third drawer. It was times like these she liked to go through this album. It dictated some of the more important parts of her life that she wanted to remember.

She opened it to find the photo of her and Harry on the front cover. They'd just gone for a fly on that day, she remembered, and Colin had been around with his camera. Her hair was windswept, and his was twice as messy as normal. Both their faces were flushed from flying, and she had her arm around his neck.

The tears fell before she could stop them.

_**And that last kiss I'll cherish**_

_**Until we meet again**_

_**And time makes it harder**_

_**I wish I could remember**_

"Harry!" she shouted, sitting upright in bed, panting hard. It took her a moment to take in her surroundings: Hermione was sitting up in bed, watching her with a careful eye, and the sky outside was pitch black.

"Ginny, you ok?" the older girl asked. She'd woken up to the sound of Ginny shouting for Harry to save her. She'd been thrashing around in her bed for a good 5 minutes before Hermione managed to wake her up.

"It...it was nothing," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

She curled into a ball and rocked back and forth slowly. "What will happen to us, Hermione?" she asked. "This war is coming closer and closer, and Harry'll be right in the thick of it, and he could _die_, Mione – "

She never got farther than this.

"What's Harry told you?" Hermione immediately asked, leaning towards Ginny. "What's he said?"

"N-nothing," Ginny faltered. "He hasn't told me anything. I just _know_."

Hermione studied her for a second or two before accepting this answer. She turned her back to Ginny and lay down again, trying to get back to sleep.

"Ever had a dream that scared the daylights out of you, Mione?"

Whatever Hermione was expecting was not that. She turned around again to look at Ginny.

"What do you mean?"

"You know...a dream that makes you want to...run for the hills, I guess," Ginny laughed lamely. "Where everyone you love dies, and the murderer turns their wand on you and all you can do is scream until they kill you too...or something like that?"

Ginny noticed that Hermione froze as she described her dream, and she knew she is not the only one who has had a dream like that.

"Something like that," Hermione whispered softly.

"Does Harry save you, too?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione smiled as she turned around again to go back to sleep. "Not always Harry."

_**But I keep your memory – **_

_**You visit me in my sleep – **_

_**My darling**_

_**Who knew?**_


End file.
